I.R. Do
I.R. Do is the 11th episode of season 3. It aired on October 12th, 1998. In this episode, Weasel attends Baboon's wedding, where he finds out that Baboon's bride has dumped him for someone else. Characters *Weasel *Baboon *Red Guy *Minster *Organist *Hyenas *Baboon's Family *Flem *Earl *Bride (unseen antagonist) *Hairless chihuahua (mentioned) Plot It is the day of I.R. Baboon's wedding, and Weasel is running late. He stops his car to let a boy and his pet dog cross the street. Meanwhile, the families of both I.R. Baboon and his hyena bride are sitting in the aisles, as I.R. tries to memorize to put the ring on his bride and then kiss her. Moments later, Weasel finally arrives and announces himself that he is the Friend of the Groom to Flem working as an usher. When the Organist plays the wedding march, the Minister and the crowd briefly mistake him for the bride, except for Baboon, who recognizes Weasel and is also annoyed at him for being late, but Weasel doesn't mind and simply gives his friend a thumbs up. I.R. Baboon then figures that his bride must be running late, so the Minister orders Flem to check for someone outside the building. Flem checks outside as instructed and sees no sight of the bride. After a moment of waiting, both I.R. and his bride's families then leave the building, much to I.R.'s puzzlement. I.R. then begs the Minister if he can marry himself, to which the Minister replies that letting I.R. marry himself will cost him his own job. Weasel figures that his friend has been stood up at the altar, and he is right. Earl then arrives as a messenger boy and reads the telegraph to I.R., which reads that his bride has dumped him for a German hairless chihuahua. Devastated, I.R. breaks down in tears, as Weasel plans to save his friend's wedding by dressing up as his bride. As the Minister comforts I.R., the wedding march begins, as Weasel walks down the aisle in his wedding gown, much to I.R.'s delight and the delight of the crowd. Unfortunately, Baboon sees through Weasel's dress and angrily claims that he is "10-11" times better than his bride. He takes off Weasel's gown and becomes the bride himself, causing Weasel to take I.R.'s wedding tuxedo and top hat. The crowd laughs at I.R.'s red butt, much to I.R.'s embarrassment. Fortunately, Weasel stands up for his friend by reminding everyone that the wedding is still Baboon's special day, no matter how ridiculous he is. Baboon tries to kiss Weasel, but Weasel refuses. Somewhere in the crowd, the Red Guy is crying at the oddly married couple, stating that he cries at weddings, which is literally ''his sensitive side (meaning his butt cheek). Red demands the couple to throw the bouquet at him, but he receives a flying brick instead. Red believes that he'll be the next to get married and passes out, causing the Hyenas to laugh at him. Implied content for this episode This episode, next to ''Honey, I Are Home, was almost found controversial at the end when Weasel tries to save Baboon's marriage by marrying Baboon. Unfortunately, this is not a same-sex marriage scheme, due to Baboon's dumbness, and Weasel, not in love with him, but feeling sorry, instead. This concept remains abandoned after season 3. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Controversial Episodes